A Mandalorian Rescue - Minus those Sith Gits
by HogwartsLIMHeart
Summary: Obi Wan rescues Satine and they fight their way out and flee Mandalor, arriving in secluded pocket of space where Obi Wan is forced into being nursed by Satine and forced into a bunk bed - classic evasive Jedi manoeuvres are attempted. Low key Obi Wan Kenobi X Satine Kryze.
1. Rescue

A Mandalorian Rescue – Without those Sith Gits

Chapter 1

"Was this part of your plan?" shouts the Duchess, as the smoking platform transport carrying herself and her rescuer careers down towards a space port tunnel.

"Nothing involving you and I ever goes to plan Satine", lilts Obi Wan Kenobi, as he locks the steering wheel in a forward position.

"Always important to keep trying though", he smiles amidst the storm of blasts flying past, as the Duchess jumps into to his waiting arms and he blasts off from the transport with the aid of a stolen jetpack. They reach the mouth of the tunnel and continue to soar through it.

"Blast!" Obi Wan suddenly grunts, as his jetpack is shot and flashes from his back.

"Hold tight!", Obi Wan quickly shouts as he grips Satine in an encompassing hug and they free-fall to the ground with Obi Wan landing first and rolling with Satine in his arms. Obi wan stays protectively crouched in front of Satine after they roll to a stop.

"Satine?" he questions to the groaning Duchess, "Satine we nee…ARGH!" grunts Obi Wan as he instinctively grabs his upper left arm and falls into the Duchess.

"Obi!" screams the Duchess as she makes to get up.

"It's not deep, just run for that ship and get it started", commands the Jedi.

"Which one?" orders the Duchess, as she hears a lightsaber ignite, scanning the space port platform ships.

"The single winged grey one, with the entrance ramp down!", he yells in between deflecting fire.

"What, that one?!" yelps the Duchess in disbelief.

"Yes that one, GO!". The Duchess sprints for the ship in question, as Obi Wan backs after her, rebounding blasts. He can still manoeuvre fine, through the pain of his left arm, but he cannot hold their pursuers back and they soon burst through the port tunnel, in a group, and settle in converging on Obi Wan. Suddenly, fifty or more, blue and white armoured Mandalorians appear from behind the Jedi and secure the platform, surging forward with jetpacks and tackling the red armoured death watch.

"Ok then?" Obi Wan quips before running up the Twilights entrance ramp.

"Satine I know it must be terribly difficult for you to leave your home, but you can always return when you're not a wanted prisoner", jests Obi Wan, as he hurries to the pilot seat to aid Satine.

"Not helping General!" cries the Duchess as Obi Wan gives the main flight panel a boot with his hand. The ship groans and ascends off the platform, "Fixed it", he smiles over at the Duchess, as he turns the ship for the sky and races for space.

"We had help back there", comments Obi Wan as he manoeuvres through enemy fire.

"Yes", states the Duchess, "I do believe that was my Sister's doing", she quietly adds.

"Sister?!", Obi Wan exclaims turning to Duchess.

"She didn't quite need your protection all those years ago though".

"Yes and she's not getting it today either sorry", winces the Jedi as he rolls the ship again to avoid missiles, absent-mindedly clutching his left arm.

"Bo-Katan can look after herself", grimaces the Duchess as she stares at Obi Wan un-clutching his arm, "Obi I'm sorry".

"Not at all my dear, we are through", he states as he levels the ship and engages the lightspeed.

Obi Wan stretches back, in the pilot seat, and rakes his hand through his hair, "Another happy rescue", he grins over at the smiling Duchess, sending the pit of her stomach into summersaults.

When was the last time they were alone together, wonders the Duchess, when would they be alone together again? They came out of hyperspace then, facing a pleasant looking green planet.

"Not Coruscant?", questions Satine.

"No, I thought you might like some time to yourself before facing the Senate", casually states Obi Wan, "being held prisoner for any amount of time is not to be taken lightly", he continues as he sets the controls for an orbit of the nearest moon.

The Duchess observes that his movements seem calm and controlled, all done with a smile upon his ridiculously handsome face.

"This is the Dagobah system, still in the Outer Rim Territories, we should be quite safe here, largely foliage dominated planets in this system and the odd native colony", "I doubt they even know of the war out here", Obi Wan ends quietly so as to not groan as he stretches to turn the autopilot on.

Satine notices "Here let me take a look at that arm of yours", suggests the Duchess staring at the Jedi's blackened upper sleeve, in between the plates of red armour.

"I am quite capable of dealing with it myself Satine, it is just a flesh wound", Obi Wan answers before looking up into a glare of 'do you seriously think that was a question' from Satine. Obi Wan releases his hands form the controls and turns to Satine with a plastered smile "thank you for your offer Duchess", before getting up and retrieving the medical kit.


	2. Pushing boundries in the Outer Rim

A Mandalorian Rescue – Without those Sith Gits

Chapter 2

The Duchess retracts the fold out bunk beds from the wall, with some elbow grease, and takes a seat on the lower bunk as Obi Wan returns and slows his walk towards the bunk with a raised eyebrow.

"Pardon", counters the Duchess with a knowing face, "But really Obi, could you have picked a smaller ship?".

"My apologies Duchess", banters Obi Wan as he mock bows while stripping his armour, "My battleship was otherwise engaged", he grins as he remembers feeling his former Padawans glee when he asked to borrow his private ship, for an off the council record rescue, 'don't wreck my ship trying to save your girlfriend!'.

Satine crinkles her eyes with a smile back at him. She busies herself familiarising with the medi kit as her friend strips the last of his armour. He starts to tentatively disrobe his jacket when Satine finally looks up.

"Do you mind, I'll keep my last layer on?", sheepishly states the Jedi. Always the gentleman, goodness, the last one in the galaxy it feels like reflects the Duchess. He coughs his agreement and disrobes to his loose Jedi tunic, that he wore underneath the foreign jacket, and takes a seat next to the Duchess on the bunk.

"Obi that is absolutely useless", exasperates the Duchess pointing at the torn and bloodied section of his tunic, "I can't possibly help you, the wound is too high up for you to roll your sleeve up".

He huffs in defeat and bends to slide the tunic over his head with one hand, scruffing his hair up. With one furtive glance at Satine he stares at his upper arm "Oh it's tiny", sums up the Jedi.

It was so abnormal to see Obi Wan out of his Jedi clothes. It was almost as if a new man sat beside her. He held himself differently too, not looking at her and arching his back to her as much as possible, without seeming it to be obvious, but it was obvious. She slowly came to, "Small maybe but not tiny, clean though", surmises the Duchess, "the Mandalorian armour saved you there".

She busies herself cleansing it aseptically with a disinfectant, absorbed in being able to help an old friend and repay him for rescuing her. Finishing swabbing around the wound and placing a bacta graph healing patch to the site, she finally stole one quick glance at Obi's chest and instantly felt ten degrees warmer. She looked away quickly but the damage was done, that was never being unseen and she did not mind it in the least. She'd been imprisoned by herself long before that cell, deprived of a human touch for too long it seems.

Obi Wan sensed the change in her emotions like a brick to the side of the head but was unsure of how to precede, putting his tunic back on though, seemed like a very appropriate start.

"Thank you Satine", states Obi Wan with a genuine smile, "it is very strange to be, attended to", he ends lamely as he went to bend and slip his tunic back on.

Satine rolled her eyes, "Argh Obi you will tear your healing skin just to be modest!" she exasperates.

"Satine I can hardly sit here naked to the torso", counters the Jedi with a furrowed brow.

"I have seen worse", soothes the Duchess, absent-mindedly laying a hand on his shoulder.

"Yes", inhales Obi Wan, "of course you have", controlling his breath, "still with other men but not me".

"What is that?", arcs Satine, "does that shock you dear Obi?".

"No, just a fact of life for Jedi I suppose", states Obi Wan, as he gently shakes Satine's tender hand off his bare shoulder, "we figure this is quite a normal occurrence for everyone".

Satine turns in her seat towards Obi Wan commanding his attention, "I haven't just laid with anyone Obi, I did respect and admire them to quite a high degree before I allowing that".

"Oh well, that's nice", quickly states the flustered Jedi.

"Why so interested Kenobi?", grins an intrigued Duchess.

He gives a quick strained laugh as he moves to get up. The Duchess places a hand on his chest and they lock eyes as she continues to back him up against the wall of the bunk bed.

"I'm suddenly quite tired", gasps Obi Wan as he lays down on the bed.

"Really, you sound quiet awake", teases Satine.

"Well you are mistaken Satine".

"Am I just", quips Satine with a smirk as she scoots down to lay snuggle right beside Obi Wan.

"Satine", Obi Wan whines, "there isn't enough room, there is another bunk!".

"My legs are too sore to climb up", whimpers Satine.

"From what?!", exclaims the Jedi.

"From you dropping and landing on them, that's what!".

"The jetpack gave way", he sheepishly accuses with a grin.

"Yes, a tough mishap for a Master Jedi", mocks the Duchess.

"We were being shot at!" exclaims Obi Wan, "I think I did o…".

"Shush Obi", Satine fusses as she puts her finger on his lips and slowly, rolls a leg over in between his.

"Look I'll go on the top bunk", yelps the Jedi.

"Don't even try!" Satine answers foiling Obi Wan's attempts to get up by squishing him sideways up against the wall.

"Satine?" Obi Wan meekly questions, as the Duchess settles down right up against his front. A strangled huff escapes Obi Wan followed by a groan of annoyance or something else.

Satine waits to see what Obi Wan will do and is delighted feel the Jedi giving in and trying to calm his breathing. If he was really against this he would simply levitate her out of the bed, right? She gives it a moment more and then, starts moving her hips backwards, digging further into Obi Wan's chest.

"You, have too much faith in my control Satine", Obi Wan states in an attempt at a controlled voice, as it's Satines time to gasp, not aware of how close Obi Wan's mouth was to her ear and neck and...

"I know your levels Obi Wan", mutters Satine, "that is why I'm trying so hard".

His controlled voice cracking in an instant, "Satine this is most unlike you!?".

She sighs and Obi Wan is hit with a wave of her emotions as they wash through her, loneliness and need for an embrace, an embrace from him in particular, she is simply glowing from being next to him. Obi Wan's resolve sags underneath the tangible sadness and instinctively he puts his arm around her tentatively and then more securely, lightly kissing the side of her neck, "I'm here, always".


End file.
